


Under the mistletoe

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve, Christmas Party, Drunkenness, Family, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, hashi and izuna should never plot together, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara hates parties. Because handling a drunk Hashirama is the worst. Maybe it's worth the effort, just this time.





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> Prompted on Tumblr by Kaiyaru
> 
> Have some Christmas magic!
> 
> Titles and summaries are hard

Madara didn’t like parties. Or, more exactly, he hated them when Hashirama, his best friend, was around. It had begun when they met in college and he had to actually carry his friend all the way home when Hashirama was too drunk and had passed out. And the feeling stuck along the years, even after he stopped even answering to his friend’s invitations. He was done with his drunk friend. Oh, he loved him. Lots. He’d probably do as much for Hashirama that he’d do for his brothers. But parties were his hard limit. One he wasn’t willing to pass anymore.

Which rendered his current situation worse than it already was. For Izuna had just informed him that they were on their way to Hashirama’s place and it was Christmas Eve and gods, it was going to be some kind of party, wasn’t it ?

Madara was grumpy. And sour he didn’t realize earlier. Hashirama had invited him around ten times last week, saying it’d be a good way to reunite their little group. It’d be the first time in years both all of his and Hashirama’s siblings would be able to meet again, something that hadn’t happened in the past ten years and sure, they met in smaller groups and this and that but. It didn’t feel the same.

Madara hadn’t seen Hashirama’s little brothers for a long time after all and he was eager to see them again and to spend time with his own siblings as well but. Hashirama and party didn’t go along. It shouldn’t go along at all and he already was feeling sick just to think about it. The only good point in this was that he wouldn’t have to carry Hashirama a long time, since they would be in his house.

It was probably why he didn’t attempt to jump out of his car window just yet.

Hashirama’s house was big. It was the place where he and his brothers grew up in, their parents’ home that Hashirama settled in when Butsuma decided to move out. The passing of his wife had taken its toll on him, he had turned very depressed to live alone in that big house without her, unable to ignore the ghost of her presence anymore. It was why he left, with Madara’s own father. A retirement between friends, or so they stated. Madara’s mother, Midori, had shaken her head and laughed when Madara told her about it. But she stated that these two always were good friends and that it wasn’t exactly surprising. She received news from her former husband from times to times. He and Butsuma seemed to be having a lot of fun travelling together.

These thoughts didn’t distract Madara long enough from his current state, though. He was but a prisoner heading to his death sentence of handling a drunk Hashirama and Gods, he was ready to pray and beg on his knees to be freed. Couldn’t Izuna see he was suffering ? But Izuna was looking so smug as he was driving them, humming the catchy tune coming from the radio and looking oh so pleased with himself. He was so annoying Madara wanted to punch his face. Hard.

The alley in front of the house already was quite busy with cars when they reached it. Madara recognized some of them, others he didn’t know but guess whose they were and he followed Izuna on the well known path to the front door without a word, arms crossed and gritting his teeth.

The house, as it was a tradition for the Senjus, had been decorated with many shimmering lights. There were some around each window, along the beautiful old stones, highlighting details of the building, of its architecture and Madara couldn’t deny how beautiful it was. It didn’t mean it would change his mind about the whole thing. It was a bad idea. A very bad one. He didn’t want to come in the first place. He should have ignored Izuna.

But Hashirama didn’t pick the hints of his current mood when he opened the door. He ignored them all in order to pull him into a bone crushing embrace, probably breaking a bone or two in the process and Madara squeaked, as it was the only sound that passed his lips because Hashirama’s hug wasn’t allowing him to breath. This was it. His last day on Earth. Asphyxiated because of his best friend.

“You made it !” Hashirama yelled into his ear, not letting go of him just yet. “You actually came !”

“Hashi, you should .. let go,” Izuna intervened carefully, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “He’s turning blue.”

“Ha sorry,” Hashirama laughed, scratching the back of his head and Madara drew in a deep breath, wobbly on his feet because of the lack of oxygen in his brain. Could he go home now ?

“If I see you,” Madara mumbled, out of breath and wheezing a little, “drinking the tiniest amount of alcohol, I am gone.”

“Good thing I already started then !”

Madara punched his friend. Hashirama, too used to his antics, dodged and laughed on his way to the living room.

“Come on, Mada,” Izuna giggled as he wrapped an arm around his elder’s neck and led him to follow Hashirama. “I’ll take care of him if he ends up drunk, yes ?”

“You better,” Madara spat.

Madara’s sneer lessened when they reached their destination, though. For his siblings already were present and as much as Madara hated being here for Hashirama’s little party, seeing them all reunited was .. it was amazing. It was making his heart ache in the best way possible and he was quick to hug them in turns, hiding his face so no one could see how touched he indeed was. Sora, first, his oldest brother, then Tashi. Last but not least, his youngest brother, Kanata, who had left Konoha two years ago for College. Sure, Madara talked with him on a weekly basis on the phone but he hadn’t seen him for all that time. He hadn’t imagined he’d miss him so much.

Itama was the next to grab his attention, as the younger Senju called his name and almost jumped into his arms, quickly followed by Kawarama. Madara hugged them just the same, he missed them as well after all.

Alright, maybe it had been a good idea. Not that he’d admit it but the joy to see them all again was too great at the moment and Madara wanted nothing but to forget about the party itself and enjoy his time with them. Seeing Hashirama bring fresh cans of beer with a wide smile, though, he was aware that it wouldn’t be happening.

Hashirama distributed them without losing his smile, even if he didn’t dare looking up at Madara and Madara glared at him but soon was distracted when Kanata started talking about the amazing classes he had the other day. Madara listened as he always did. But he still kept an eye out on Hashirama, making sure Hashirama wasn’t going to get drunk. It was a Christmas party after all. Being drunk on Christmas wasn’t very dignified.

Half an hour later, Madara was doubting Hashirama ever had any inch of dignity in him. The idiot already was half drunk, giggling like an idiot with red cheeks and it didn’t even seem like he had any idea what was happening anymore. Which, Madara noticed, seemed to bother Izuna as well for some reason. Surprising indeed as Izuna usually laughed at these things but he shrugged it off. Izuna always was and would always be a mystery when it came to … well, everything about himself. Madara had long stopped trying to make sense out of him.

But the bell ringing did seem to bring some wits back into Hashirama. His head perked up suddenly, eyes wide open and lips parted, he swallowed hard, then stood too quickly to not lose his balance and made his way to the entry hall. Madara watched him curiously, wondering why Hashirama would act that way but he rolled his eyes. Hashirama in his natural state made no sense. He was even worse when he was drunk.

He realized his mistake when Tobirama appeared in the living room door’s frame, looking back at Hashirama with a tiny smile, as he was unwrapping a scarf from around his neck.

“My flight was so late they offered Champagne,” he was telling his older brother, obviously relaxed. “So I went by the store to buy some for all of us. It was crowded, as you can guess.”

“Tobi !”

Itama was the fastest. Without a second of hesitation, he stood from his chair, ran to his brother and threw himself into his arms. Quickly followed by Kawarama, as well as all of Madara’s siblings. Madara didn’t move, eyeing the man from afar, judging.

Of course Tobirama was invited as well. Why wouldn’t he ? He was Hashirama’s sibling, he was part of the family. But he always was very busy, or so Madara kept hearing about him. It always was the first thing Hashirama or, really, anyone present tonight would say when they spoke of Tobirama. And for good reasons.

Tobirama was an actor. Which was a joke, or so Madara had told himself for years because he knew Tobirama and he had the emotional range of an oyster. But that was before he saw him play in a movie. A sci-fi movie, one of Tobirama’s first movies and he had been literally mind blown. For Tobirama was one hell of an actor. And he had been rewarded because of it.

The fact that he was here tonight was a surprise, though. Because of his career and how demanded he was, it had become rare for Tobirama to come back to Konoha unless it had to do with a movie or some official affair and Madara wondered for a moment for how long he’d stay this time. Not long, surely. He never stayed long.

“Tobi,” Izuna was hugging him as it was his turn, these two had been great friends since the day they met after all, they always were very close as well. “I thought you wouldn’t make it.”

Tobirama hummed, he closed his eyes as he relaxed in the embrace. A soft sight, if Madara ever saw one. He knew how much Izuna missed his best friend after all.

No wonder he had been so enthusiastic to come.

“You guys are so cute,” Hashirama cooed at them, his hands joined together and his eyes wet with stupid tears. “I remember when you played together in the backyard !”

Madara rolled his eyes, then he sighed. What kind of Christmas party was that ? Hashirama already was drunk. It was ridiculous.

“Come help me,” Tobirama nodded his head at Izuna, eyes locked with him. “I’ve got a few things to take out of the car.”

Izuna didn’t need to be asked twice, following Tobirama back out of the house. His arrival seemed to have lighten everyone’s mood, Madara noticed as he looked around his siblings and the Senjus and it was a nice sight indeed. Especially with how Itama kept smiling, how Kawarama was texting enthusiastically. That was until an orange cat ran into the living room and stared at them in disbelief, looking almost confused with all the people present here.

“Kyu,” Tobirama called it, following close and he made a face as his cat. “Upstairs.”

The cat mewled at him loudly, but it didn’t run away when Tobirama picked it up, nuzzling its fur, taking it upstairs indeed, Izuna giggling as he followed with a heavy bag in hands.

They were back downstairs soon enough. Tobirama flushed for no apparent reason and Izuna looking way too satisfied and it reminded Madara of many previous situations. It had been a common occurrence, back before Tobirama left to pursue his career. For the two of them to disappear together for a couple of minutes and come back with a flustered Tobirama and Izuna looking way too proud of himself.

“Hashi, let’s go prepare dinner !” Izuna all but chanted as he grabbed the older Senju’s hand and dragging him with no restraints to the kitchen.

“Tobi, tell us about your next movie !”

And Tobirama did. He spoke of the top secret movie he had been working on, leaving heavy hints for them to understand which it was going to be, how they just finished filming it, how it now was in the hands of the after effects guys and he sounded so happy, when he spoke about it. He always seemed happy when talking about his career, Madara had long noticed it and it helped lessen the aftermaths of his departure. He often had to comfort Izuna after all, after Tobirama announced he was leaving and that he’d be quite busy. It broke Izuna’s heart.

Still, Madara couldn’t help feeling .. at peace now. It had taken a moment for all of them to accept Tobirama’s choice and respect it, it had taken Tobirama’s growing popularity and the several awards he received for him to prove himself and show he took the right decision when he left. And it showed that Tobirama too missed his family and his friends, making sure to call them as often as he could despite his overbooked schedule or at least send a message when he couldn’t call. Madara heard about it from his brothers often enough. He’d remind Tobirama of their existence if he ever started to drift away.

Tobirama eventually looked up at him. It wasn’t a discreet glance, nor a stolen one, he really looked up, smiled at him and Madara smiled back. They used to not go along so well, after all. Rivals as they grew up, never able to spend time together without arguing, never able to find themselves in the same room without calling each other out. It settled a little when they grew up, when they realized how stupid it was. They became .. not friends but something else after a while. They did chat via texts from times to times. It mostly was Tobirama asking how his siblings and friends really were doing, as none of them exactly wanted to pain him from afar and Madara giving him the raw truth.

Hashirama, for example, never dared telling his brother about his broken engagement with that girl two years ago, nor how he had stopped dating at all ever since, too heartbroken to ever trust anyone else. Madara told Tobirama all of it. Two days later, Tobirama had Hashirama’s favorite ice cream delivered to his place as well as a gift card to use in the city’s casino. Betting always had been Hashirama’s coping mechanism. Of course, he lost everything. But the smile on his face when he and Madara exited the casino had been worth it.

“Food !” Hashirama came back from the kitchen empty handed, which probably was a good idea considering how he was wobbling on his feet and Izuna was following him with a trolley where they had prepared three huge trays full of food. There were many things, from sushi to maki, along with soup and noodles and rice and probably enough of food to feed them for the next three days. It had nothing to do with a traditional Christmas dinner but it wasn’t Madara’s place, as a guest, to complain.

The food was delicious. Which meant Izuna was the one who prepared it. He was one good amateur cook. Madara still needed to figure out when Izuna started to cook, as he remembered well how all Izuna would feed himself with in college was instant noodles but he’d probably discover his secret, sooner or later. He wasn’t in a hurry. Not when so much delicious food was waiting for him.

The table Hashirama had set in advance was simple. Which was surprising, knowing Hashirama. He usually went all out with everything, the way the living room was heavily decorated for Christmas was a proof of it but the table ? Oh he had taken out his mother’s fancy China and the crystal glasses Butsuma gifted her for their fifteen years wedding anniversary. But the decoration itself was fine in taste and Madara wondered if it had anything to do with the way Itama straightened the tablecloth. Everything, probably.

For some reason, Madara found himself sat right next to Tobirama. Which he didn’t mind, Tobirama always was of good company and he smelled amazing, his luxury perfume almost eating him alive and making him lean to Tobirama’s neck to take a good breath of it. But Madara did notice the quick glances Hashirama and Izuna exchanged and it was never a good omen, when these two looked too close.

The last time they plotted something together, it didn’t turn very well, Madara remembered. A guy who tried getting into Itama’s pants last year got his head shaven and his car ran over during that itinerant monster truck show. Madara had yet to understand how it happened. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, though.

“Hi,” Tobirama whispered to him, leaning a bit closer, his smile soft and warm. “Still haven’t cut your hair ?”

“You wished,” Madara retorted, playful. This had been one of Tobirama’s preferred attack, back then. To tell him how ugly his hair was, how he should cut it. “You’re just jealous. You wouldn’t look as good as I do with long hair.”

“Wanna bet ?” Tobirama teased, and he snorted. “I’d look even better.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Tobirama’s eyes shone harder for a second. Then he nodded. “You’re on, Uchiha.”

The food was as delicious as it looked. And Madara made sure to taste everything. It was amazing, as always when Izuna cooked and he did wonder when his brother had taken the time to prepare all this but it didn’t matter much. For now, all he wanted was to stuff his belly and make sure it’d be full for a long time. He probably was going to bring some back home tonight as well. Hashirama might have a huge appetite, he would never be able to devour all this. Not even with his brothers’ help.

Hashirama, though, was looking more and more intoxicated. And it was making Madara’s annoyance grow by the second. It had lessened for a moment, because Hashirama, as impossible as it sounded, had been discreet for a moment but it wasn’t the case anymore. And all Madara wanted was to punch him in the face. Or the nuts. He wasn’t sure which. Hashirama shouldn’t be able to reproduce, after all.

It was why, when Madara saw the opportunity, he jumped on it. Everyone seemed to have finished their meal, no one was eating anymore, chatting instead. They probably were going to move back to the couches soon and Madara needed a break from his idiot friend. So, he stood, grabbing two of the trays, looking around for the trolley, but unable to localize it. Madara shrugged it off, bringing the first two trays back to the kitchen and putting everything away in the fridge, then going back for the third one.

The kitchen, at least, was silent. There he could breath, calm down, keep his murderous ideas at bay. Hashirama was such a disaster. Oh, Madara was aware that his friend had been quite changed since his last break up, since the girl he was engaged with left. There always was something different now in Hashirama’s eyes. Something painful for his friends to witness. He was having a hard time keeping his spirit up, it was obvious. All Madara wanted was to help him and he took him out often enough, for dinner between friends or to the cinema or just hanging out together at home. But Madara knew it wasn’t always enough.

He only wished he could do more.

“Are you alright ?”

Tobirama’s voice behind him was soft and concerned. Madara heard him step closer, he tensed for a second when Tobirama touched his shoulder, then relaxed again. There was a time when that simple contact would make him cringe. Not because of Tobirama, but because he didn’t like people touching him. Now, he sometimes craved for this. He too was stupid, wasn’t he ?

“Yes, I’m fine,” Madara muttered and he rubbed his face before he looked up. “Let’s go back.”

Tobirama didn’t buy his words, it was obvious in the way he looked at him. But he didn’t argue, nodding instead then heading for the living room. Madara followed after a second, wondering why Tobirama had come to check on him. He almost bumped against his back, lost in thoughts, when Tobirama abruptly stopped in the living room’s door frame. Madara frowned, then caught sight of Hashirama all but dancing on top of the coffee table.

What the hell was even happening tonight ?

“You’re back !” Izuna’s head perked up from where he was sitting, looking at them both as they were frozen in shock in the door frame. “Oh look ! How convenient ! Some mistletoe !” He then pointed a finger at the place just above their head.

Madara looked up, his eyes widening. Indeed there was mistletoe hanging right above them and he’d bet a million bucks that it wasn’t there when he left the living room earlier. Why would they hang mistletoe while they were away ? It made no sense. It was stupid, even and Madara was about to walk away, rolling his eyes when Hashirama stopped dancing, as if Izuna’s words had awoken him from his mood and his smile widened.

“You know the tradition ! You gotta kiss now !”

Madara’s cheeks heated up. Not much, just a tiny bit but it was enough to make him feel uncomfortable. Surely, he misunderstood, yes ? Hashirama couldn’t have asked him to kiss Tobirama. But now, everyone was looking at them, in anticipation and Madara decided to turn to Tobirama for help. Which was probably useless, seeing Tobirama’s own surprise and disbelief. He glanced at him, quickly, when he cleaned his throat and he seemed to fluster as well. How could Tobirama, out of anyone, feel embarrassed? He did have the emotional range of an oyster. Well. Madara was aware that he had been quite wrong about this but Tobirama now was a renowned actor with awards and such. He shouldn’t be embarrassed like this. Madara watched his movies after all and Tobirama had to play several love scenes. It probably didn’t compare with this. It surely was way more disconcerting than their current situation.

Tobirama eventually glanced at him again. Then, in a very mechanical way, he turned to him, stiff like a tree and he cleared his throat. It made Madara roll his eyes, as he grabbed the younger man’s collar and pulled him down to give him a peck on the lips. Here, done, nothing to be awkward about, yes ?

“You’re cheating!” Hashirama whined, pouting hard and shaking his head. “That’s not a kiss !”

“Of course it was a kiss,” Madara barked back at him, annoyed with his current state of intoxication.

“No, look ! That’s how you do it !”

Without missing a beat, Hashirama kissed Izuna. Deep and passionate, tongue and all out, enough to make Izuna moan into the exchange and Madara stared in disbelief. What the hell was happening tonight ? Hashirama laughed when he pulled back, obviously amused with his own behavior and he looked at them again. Madara sighed.

“You won’t give up before we properly kiss, will you ?” He half muttered to himself, aware Hashirama couldn’t hear him from where he stood. Then he looked up at Tobirama again and sighed. “I hate your brother.”

“I know,” Tobirama’s voice came out rough. Then he moved, stepping closer, eyes locked on his lips and Madara had a déjà-vu impression. For Tobirama often looked the same when he was about to kiss someone in his movies, steps careful yet predatory, hands pulling his partner closer then using his body to push them against the nearest vertical surface, the frame, for example. Madara’s breathing hitched, when Tobirama leaned down, caressing his nose with his, his guts tightening in need. Oh, he never was attracted with Tobirama before. But right here, right then, all he wanted was for the Senju to kiss him hard.

And he did. And what a great kisser he was, Madara thought as his legs were weak under his weight and his skin tickled each time Tobirama touched him and Tobirama’s tongue seemed heavy against his, yet so, so delicious. Madara was mind blown, literally unable to think of anything as Tobirama was making out with him and it was an enjoyable feeling.

Then, Tobirama pulled back. Not moving away, he pushed his forehead against his, eyes closed, the two of them breathing the same air, Madara’s lips asking for more and he was about to go for it when Hashirama’s laugher startled them and Tobirama stepped away, heading for the couch. Which wasn’t fair. Madara could barely stand at the moment.

The rest of the evening was strangely uneventful. Hashirama was calmer, Izuna and Itama were nowhere to be seen. And Madara managed to relax, happily spending time with his brothers, chatting this or that subject with them as he did.

His brain wouldn’t stop replaying the kiss. The amazing, breathtaking kiss Tobirama gave him. It was hard to think of anything but that, after all. Madara wasn’t sure he ever was kissed like that before and it was strange to think Tobirama was the one who kissed him like this. Had he been so wrong about the man ? Thinking him emotionless for all that time when he could convey so much with only one kiss. He had been wrong, hadn’t he ?

Tobirama was acting naturally, though. As if nothing had happened at all and Madara eventually dropped his inner turmoil. It had been just a kiss after all. Hashirama kissing Izuna had been more shocking than that.

It was late when they all decided they should put an end to the party. Late enough that all Madara wanted was to crash in the first bed he’d find and fall asleep immediately. He was tired, exhausted because of all the wild emotions he went through during the evening, from his reluctance to come, to the kiss he shared with Tobirama and how Tobirama wouldn’t stop acting as if it was no big deal. It was a little frustrating still, Madara decided after a couple of hours because of how much Tobirama put into that kiss. He didn’t have to make it so passionate, he didn’t have to even use his tongue but he did, and he did it right. Gods, Madara still was having troubles understanding all of it.

And why had there been mistletoe there when he was so sure there hadn’t been any earlier ?

Eventually, each one of them found their own place to sleep. There wasn’t a bedroom for everyone but Kawarama gave away his, stating he would keep an eye on Hashirama, Sora and Tashi claiming they would share it while Kanata got assigned to the office’s couch. Madara found himself on his own soon, in Butsuma’s old bedroom and he sighed when he crashed on the bed, without even taking the time to undress.

But he couldn’t sleep. Tired he was, yes, exhausted to the bone and in need for a good night of rest and yet, he couldn’t close his eyes. Because each time he tried, he was remembered of Tobirama’s amazing kiss, of the feel of his touch on him, on how good it had felt and he couldn’t shake it off. His brain was hyper focused on it. It was annoying. It really was. Why would he keep thinking about it, after all ? It had been just a meaningless kiss. It wasn’t as if there was anything between him and Tobirama.

It was why he left the bedroom, though. He needed fresh air and he wasn’t disappointed when he found himself a spot to sit on the terrace, for it was cold as hell and he didn’t think necessary to bring his jacket. He was an idiot, that was for sure but once he had sat on that small step between the bay window and the terrace, he couldn’t find it in him to move again. And he stared, up at the cloudless sky, as if it could ever bring him the answers he needed, in vain. Of course it wouldn’t. It was stupid.

“You’re going to be sick.”

Tobirama’s soft voice made him shiver. Madara closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall, sighing as he wondered if the night could become even weirder but he was thankful when Tobirama wrapped one of the couch’s plaid around his shoulders and sat by his side, close enough to bring him some warmth. That was better. But it didn’t help with his current state.

“Are you quite alright ? You look troubled.”

Madara shrugged. Then he glanced at the other man, who was looking so beautiful under the moonlight, his fair skin standing out but not as much as his greyish hair. It was simple, Tobirama looked like some kind of fairy, a creature from another world that them, humans, should never witness. When did he become so beautiful ?

“I’m fine.”

The answer made Tobirama glance at him, a slight frown on the brow but he didn’t react any further to it. Madara pinched his lips.

“It’s nice you took the time to come for your brother’s Christmas party,” Madara stated and it was the truth. Tobirama’s name was everywhere, after all, lately, because he was going to play in that one big movie soon. His greatest role, or so journalists kept claiming. Madara wasn’t sure he should listen to them. Tobirama was amazing. He’d play in better movies than that one. “Your brothers miss you.”

Tobirama hummed. He looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his frown deepened. “Christmas party ?” he repeated, and he snorted. “They did manage to keep it discreet, didn’t they ? That was your birthday party, you idiot. I came for you.”

Birthday ? But the Senju didn’t know when his birthday was. Madara had his brothers swear it when they were younger, that they would never, ever reveal when his birthday was because Madara hated that it was on Christmas Eve. He hated that people always made it a cheap excuse to offer him one gift instead of two because of it, how they’d joke about it and make him feel less important than his brothers. His parents did always offer him a little something, until they understood their son’s hatred for the event and respected his choice to not celebrate it again. Well, his mom never stopped gifting him something that would please him, finding the most ridiculous excuses for it like “I already had your Christmas gift but then I stumbled on this and thought you’d like it,” she’d say and Madara could never refuse her attention. She was the purest person he ever knew, after all. He was pretty sure the package he received in the morning but didn’t have the time to open was from her.

As his father, well, he had sent him his usual text. Detached but caring still. Madara didn’t ask more from him.

This, though ? The fact that the Senju now were aware of his birthday date and had thrown a party for him ? Without calling it a birthday party to begin with ? He was so going to kill Izuna. Because Izuna surely was the one responsible for it. It was obvious, he was the plotting master among his siblings, the others would never dare going against his wish. Izuna feared nothing, though. Not even his wrath.

Still, it didn’t make any sense, as to why Tobirama would come for him.

“What,” he deadpanned, staring at the man with an arched eyebrow. “Why would you do something like that ?”

Tobirama laughed. Then he offered him a smile. “You think the kiss under the mistletoe was acting ?” he questioned, mimicking his arched eyebrow and his smile turning into a smirk. “Because it was not.”

Madara stared, Tobirama looked back at him, for longer than it probably was necessary. But Madara didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to react to the information that the kiss had been a honest one.

“I’ve had a crush on you forever,” Tobirama eventually admitted, shrugging as if telling himself that it was now or never. “And I sure as hell wasn’t going to let that opportunity pass. Not even if it really was Hashi’s and Izuna’s plan.”

“They really set us up for a kiss, didn’t they ?” Madara rolled his eyes, now certain that the mistletoe hadn’t been there when he left the living room. “The idiots. To think they did kiss for the show.”

“They’ve known I liked you for .. a long time now,” Tobirama stated, his voice soft. “I guess they thought it necessary to help me.”

Madara thought about it. Then he nodded. They were like this indeed. Always putting their nose in other people’s business, thinking they were supposed to help when they probably shouldn’t. Madara wasn’t sure he was supposed to thank them, though. He never was attracted with Tobirama before, mostly because he never saw him as a potential boyfriend. They didn’t go along for the majority of their life after all, only lately did they manage to find a common ground, with Tobirama gone all around the world and asking about his family.

“So, what’s next ?” Madara questioned, leaning his head against the wall again and pulling the plaid tighter around his shoulders.

“Dinner with me ?” Tobirama offered, with the hint of a happy smile on the lips, his cheeks darkening a little. “There’s that restaurant downtown that I’ve heard is good, they probably won’t mind a late minute booking.”

“And then ?” Madara pushed, not looking at Tobirama anymore, because dinner with him did sound like something he would enjoy. He wasn’t sure why, but he could imagine it just fine. But there was something he shouldn’t forget, something important. Tobirama wasn’t some random guy anymore. He was renowned, he travelled a lot and he barely had the time to call his family. “I know how busy you are. And I won’t ask you to drop your career for me either.”

“We can .. figure that out later,” Tobirama stated in a reassuring tone, his hand going to his shoulder for comfort. Madara looked at it for a second, then up at Tobirama’s eyes and he pushed himself from the wall, shivering when Tobirama wrapped his arm around his shoulders and nuzzled his hair. “Dinner first. We see how it goes, then we find a way. Yes ?”

Madara hesitated. Because the kiss they shared earlier had opened his mind to the possibility that he and Tobirama could go along just fine as a couple, that he might have liked him as well, even if in a different way. Tobirama claimed he had a crush, loud and clear but Madara couldn’t help thinking that his own feelings were completely different. But just as deep, seeing how he wasn’t at all repelled with Tobirama’s touch. It wasn’t often, after all. He didn’t mind Tobirama touching his hair either. But he couldn’t forget his own comfort either, he couldn’t forget that he probably wouldn’t be happy if Tobirama was too busy and didn’t have the time to see him.

“I ..” he stumbled on his words, not certain what he wanted to say in the first place. Did he want to accept ? Yes. Was he anxious of the possible outcomes of that date ? Just as much. “I don’t want to slow down your career.”

Tobirama pulled back, just a little, so he could look at him in the eyes, fingers running through his hair and he smiled. “Dinner first,” he repeated, a reassurance Madara needed at the moment. “Then we figure it out.”

Madara hesitated for another moment, unsure he should, unsure it was the right decision. Then he nodded and his doubts seemed to fade when he saw the smile that pulled at Tobirama’s lips, the way his eyes gleamed, how his cheeks darkened. For it was the most beautiful look he had ever seen on Tobirama’s face and he was aware that he had triggered it just by accepting his invitation and he couldn’t ignore the way his heart was hammering into his chest, how his skin was tickling the way it did when they kissed earlier, how he wanted that moment to never end.

It probably wasn’t going to be easy, Madara was fully aware of it. But it was worth it, if it meant seeing such a smile on Tobirama’s lips on a regular basis and Madara wasn’t going to let that opportunity pass. Not even once, he decided.


End file.
